The Fire Has Returned
by EpicGarchomp24
Summary: Ash has left the world he knows behind. Now living on Mt. Silver for 5 years he receives a letter for a pokemon tournament to redeem himself. But he has to face the past he left behind. Rated T for later violence with criminal organizations. Please R&R!
1. Coming Out From the Foretress

Chapter 1: Coming Out From the Fortress

On the top of Mt. Silver in the Johto Region, Ash Ketchum stood staring restlessly at the sunset as the cool autumn breeze gently passed by. He had mastered the art of using aura to communicate with his pokémon as well as the ability to control it. His partner Pikachu sat on his shoulder and the rest of his pokémon surrounded him. Ash recounted all of the adventures he had with them. Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Lapras, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Feraligatr, Snorlax, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Sceptile, Swellow, Glalie, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Torterra, Staraptor, Infernape and Pikachu were all faithful friends that traveled with him for 6 years after he left his old life behind.

However his new team members proved to be just as good. Lucario, Salamence, Tyranitar, Porygon-Z, and Dusknoir all worked hard and maximized their battling ability. Latios and Latias had also followed him in debt for saving their city. (Yes Latios was resurrected because I have author powers) Mewtwo and Mew had also come to Mt. Silver with Ash.

"_Ash, What are you going to do now?" _Mewtwo telepathically asked. _"You know I can't go back. They will never think of me as the same person I was. I will have to hide my identity. They can't know" _Ash replied. " _A true friend should always have another friend's back shouldn't they?" _Mew asked. _"I have changed too much for them to even recognize me" _Ash solemnly stated.

"_Stop running from the past. You're only creating excuses to keep hiding in your own shadow"_ Latios scolded. "_Anyways, you'll meet them again someday"_ Latias added. Out loud Ash murmured "I have to run and live in my own shadow. It's the only thing left I can do." "Come on guys. Let's get back to the mountain for more training."

One by one, the pokémon made their way back into the mountain. Pikachu sadly gazed at his trainer wondering whether there was a chance of going back to what used to be normal. The cold and harsh winter passed and on Mt. Silver, Ash was still undiscovered. A letter flew in the wind and landed on the peak of Mt. Silver while Ash was in the mountain training. Mew noticed this and grabbed the letter using telekinetic powers.

The letter read:

**To All Trainers Residing on Mt. Silver,**

**You are invited to the 193****rd**** annual Inter-Regional Pokémon Tournament. You may enter any pokémon you wish as well as any number of pokémon. All battles in the preliminary rounds will be 1 on 1. Then in the secondary rounds the battles will switch to 3 on 3 and in the final rounds full scale 6 on 6 battles will take place. Thank you for reading this letter and participating in this tournament.**

Mew handed the letter to Ash. "Now is my chance to prove myself that I am a Pokémon Master to the World. I must win this tournament" Ash exclaimed. _"You know, your friends will be there too fighting for that same trophy" _Latias mused. "So what? I will be the world's greatest pokémon master!" Ash exclaimed once more. "Pikachu, gather the team and lets fly." "_The fire has been lit again" _Mewtwo thought to himself, wondering what was going to happen. "Mewtwo, Mew, Latias, Latios, let's get going to Ever Grande City" Ash said, reminding them all they had to go. And with that they took off into the night sky shooting towards the Sinnoh Region.

Next Time: Why did he leave us all?


	2. Why Did He Leave Us All?

Chapter 2: Why Did He Leave Us All?

On the porch of Room 221 in the Golden Lakefront Resort, Max Maple and Barry stood in the light of the full moon. "They say Cresselia comes on nights with the full moon in the sky. We might get to see one!" Barry said excitedly while also breaking the silence, "I even brought my motion sensitive camera" he said while holding up the piece of technology. "It would just be better if Ash came back. He'd sure be a great model trainer" Max dejectedly replied. "Totally and if he doesn't come back in 10 seconds, I'm gonna give him a fine!" Barry joked. And with that the two trainers laughed on and on.

Down by Golden Lake, Brock was cooking up a specialty stew. The aroma of beef and various herbs filled the air and if you were there you'd probably wanted to eat it all. His team of 7 pokémon, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, Blissey(which still has the strength of Happiny), Ludicolo, Steelix, Foretress , and Swampert all relaxed while enjoying an evening dip in the lake. "Just the stew Ash would like" Brock muttered. After hearing the name Ash all of the pokémon perked up a bit. "No he's not back yet. But I wish he would be" Brock stated as he and his pokémon gathered to eat.

In Room 222, Gary Oak was sitting on his bed. His Umbreon stood outside on the porch, rings glowing with the power of the moonlight. He stared outside the window and wondering whether he would get to battle his long-lost rival once again.

Ash's two coordinator friends, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz, stared in silence at the moon. May broke the silence and asked "Dawn, are you ready for the tournament?". Dawn replied, "Yeah, but if he was here not even Nando would stand a chance. And they laughed both recalling their time with Ash.

Back up in Room 221, Max started playing his new Ipod. **In the night, I hear a talk, coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless. **A voice suddenly stopped the music. "What kind of crap is that?" Drew Hayden asked while entering the room. "Drew, what's up bro? We're trying to catch a Cresselia on cam-" Barry stopped as his motion camera went off 5 times. "Barry, We got it!" Max cried with joy. "Check the tape!" "I'm still here people!" Drew shouted, "Now Max, what song were you playing?" Max replied "Heartless by Kanye West." Drew asked "The Kanye West who had the whole Taylor Swift thing?" "Yea, we call it Ash's Song since the chorus kinda relates to his disappearance." Max replied once.

"Guys! I got something on the camera" Barry yelled excitedly, "Let's show this to Brock!". All 3 boys ran down the hall to Brock by the lake. In the middle of everything Gary, Dawn, and May became curious as to what the 3 were up to so they decided to catch up. Once they had reached the lake, they ran over to Brock, still eating his dinner. "Brock, What do you see in this photo?" Barry excitedly asked. " Uh, What's exactly going on here?" Gary said. "Tonight is a full moon, and I think I caught a Cresselia on camera" Barry answered. "Hey Barry, you didn't catch Cresselia. In this photo I see 4 blurs and something riding on a Pidgeot." Brock replied. "What's that something?" Barry asked. Just as he asked a violent gust of wind passed over their heads and a shadow descended upon the group. At the same time May and Dawn stated "Barry, whatever you caught, was just right over us." And with that the group wondered what Barry had found

Author's Note: Shipping Requests are now being taken using the main characters in the story. They are Ash, Brock, Barry, Max, Drew, Gary, May and Dawn. For battles I'm gonna need some OC's so please submit if you want to be in the story. Thank you, EpicGarchomp24.


	3. A Blazing Start!

Chapter 3: A Blazing Start!

Time: Before Barry's camera goes off.

Ash was flying on Pidgeot with Mewtwo, Mew, Latios, and Latias by his side. "Well there it is. Sinnoh's Ever Grande City", Ash stated as the lights came into view. "Pidgeot bank right towards the pokémon center, and lets practice that steep dive!", Ash commanded. Pidgeot turned to the right and began to plummet into a freefall, spinning while running closer to the ground. "Pull up now!", Ash said just as Pidgeot was only inches off the ground. Both Ash and his legendary friends began laughing remembering the joy of practicing crazy stunts while on a pokémon. _"The Pokemon Center is up ahead, Ash"_, Mew gently reminded. "Time to register for this tournament I'm gonna win."

Present Time

Ash stepped inside the Pokémon Center and walked straight up to Nurse Joy's desk. "Hello Nurse Joy, I would like to register for this tournament", Ash stated. "Isn't it kind of late to register at night though?", Nurse Joy asked. "No. I came from Mt. Silver and had to travel for a day and a half to get here", Ash responded, telling something which was part truth and part fiction. "Ok. What is your name?" She inquired while taking his pokedex. "Blaze Shadowking" he replied, making up a fake name on the spot. "_Dude, what kind of a fake name is that?_" Pikachu asked. _"I don't know. I had to make up something on the spot. Don't kill me man"_, Ash replied while joking with his partner. "Your room is Room 220", Nurse Joy told Ash as she finished registration, "Good luck in the tournament". "Thank You" Ash said as he walked out of the building and made his way to the hotel.

Ash strolled into the lobby of the hotel which held all the trainers in the tournament. "Hey, Over there!", a voice yelled, "Are you in the tournament?" Ash spun around to see who it was and it was none other than the impatient Barry. "Yes I am and why did you ask?", Ash replied. "Look, I need a battle before the tournament and if we don't get things going in 10 seconds I'm gonna give you a fine", Barry answered. Brock and the rest of the group came in just in time to see Barry facing another trainer.

Gary asked, "What's going on here?" "I don't know but it looks like Barry's gonna battle", Brock replied. "Wait, Barry I'll be the ref", he added while jumping to the ref's position, "Both sides send out your pokémon!". "Empoleon, let's get going!" Barry cried as Empoleon appeared on the battle field. "May the aura shine on you Tyranitar!" Ash said as he sent one of his newest team members.

On the sidelines Drew asked Gary, "Why would Barry's opponent send out Tyranitar when Empoleon has a type advantage?" "That I don't know", Gary replied. "Maybe he has something to prove", May suggested. "Or perhaps this is just routine for him" Dawn added. "Well, we'll find out soon enough", Drew stated while ending the conversation. In the meantime Mewtwo, Mew, Latios and Latias hovered invisibly behind Ash wondering how things were going to play out.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon", Barry called as Empoleon began to form a gigantic blue ball of water and then threw it at Tyranitar. "Tyranitar, reflect it with Aura Sphere and then use DynamicPunch!" Ash called. On command Tyranitar formed an Aura Sphere causing an explosion when it collided with Hydro Cannon, but both sides took little damage. Empoleon, however was unable to move as Tyranitar landed a powerful DynamicPunch after a quick recovery. The battle was over in a matter of seconds. "Thank you for battling, Tyranitar" Ash called as he walked off towards the elevator.

"Man that trainer was good", Barry sighed as he called back Empoleon. "I don't know how he got to be so good or where he came from, but with pokémon like that he has a really good shot at winning the tournament", Max stated. "No need to worry guys. He'll probably lose to someone with an Arceus or something", Dawn stated while trying to lighten the mood. "And where's someone going to get an Arceus?", Brock asked. "Let's just get some sleep tonight and then we'll worry about tomorrow, ok?", May stated wishing to end this conversation. "Agreed", they all replied as they went to their respective rooms.

In Room 220, Ash was sitting by the fireplace gazing at the stars. "_Dude, you totally showed that kid up. Man that was AWESOME!" _Pikachu stated. _"Didn't you know everyone in that entire group?"_ Mew asked. _"Yeah, I did but how is that going to affect me?"_ Ash replied, _"Anyways I'm just gonna get some sleep and destroy my first opponent tomorrow. Plus so you won't annoy me about who I'm using, I will go with Infernape_", Ash replied. When finished, Ash and his pokémon began to doze off.

The next morning, word had spread that Ash was good. Many people had witnessed the Tyranitar vs. Empoleon battle and wished to have a go at beating him. Ash easily won all 7 of his battles in less than 5 minutes. Max had got up early to watch all of these battles and he began to take in this trainer as his new idol. When Ash was finished, he began to walk towards the main arena to await the drawing for the first 1 vs. 1 round and to train with his pokémon.

Max had just realized what time it was and as soon as Ash started to leave for the arena, he roused his friends to get the arena. As soon as May and Dawn woke up they began to spazz out about their appearance. Gary, Drew, and Barry on the other hand just got up while Brock cooked breakfast as usual. As the three older boys came downstairs Max immeaditely addressed Barry. "Hey Barry, that trainer you faced off against was named Blaze." "You sure you got your facts right?" Barry asked. "Well I'm not surprised. Fitting name for a fiery trainer", Gary responded. "Yeah I watched him battle some other trainers this morning and in those 7 battles I saw a Salamance, Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Porygon-Z", Max replied. "Well, I lost fair and square so I guess if we meet I get revenge!" Barry exclaimed. As soon as May and Dawn came downstairs everyone looked at the time. "OH SNAP. We have to get out of here!" all the trainers and coordinators realized and they sprinted out the door towards the main arena.

Authors Note: The Shipping Votes and OC Submissions are still open. Other than that I have nothing other to say than thanks for the submissions as well as votes. However once Chapter 5 is up, I will not take any more requests or votes. Thanks, EpicGarchomp24.


	4. Author Alert

Author Alert:

This is going to be a short message from me to you.

To all who read my stories,

It's been a long time since I've updated and I just came back from vacation, in which I had no access to my computer to write or wifi to update and do the usual things I do related to my story. I have read all reviews and can assure you that these will be taken into consideration and that story updates will start coming again.

Thank you,

EpicGarchomp24(Brandon)

PS. I've already started the next chapter(4) and Chapter 5 is when all deadlines for shipping and OCs will close.


	5. Maximum Tension!

Chapter 4: Maximum Tension!

Ash sat silently in the main arena wondering who he was going to be drawn against. "_I think its gonna be an easy first round", _Ash stated to Pikachu and his legendary acquaintances. _"You're right about that. We is gonna be da winnas",_ Pikachu replied. _"Hey Pikachu, the gangster thing isn't going so well"_, Ash told his partner. _"Yeah I should just stop", _Pikachu replied. _"Here comes trouble"_, Latios said. "_What?, Where?", _Ash replied in a state of panic.

As soon as Latios had spoken, the group of Ash's old friends entered the arena. They all immediately sat next to Ash, waiting for the announcer to come on to begin the first round of the tournament. In the meantime, EpicGarchomp24 began to rig the story so that Ash would have to start by battling Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader. But little did the group know that the author was already beginning to create a wave of OC's and he had just so happened to contact Cupid who was ready to fire arrows at any moment. "I just need a bit more time, perhaps a chapter and then the fun will begin", Brandon(that's my name) thought to himself while brainstorming ideas on a piece of paper.

"Attention all contestants", the announcer called from the skybox above, "the drawing for the 1st round of this year's tournament is about to begin". All the trainers, coordinators, breeders and sommeliers alike cheered. "And now, let the tournament begin!", the announcer called. On the gargantuan screen in the center of the stadium all of the contestants faces swirled around in a random fashion. However, Ash had a serious expression on his face.

"_Why so serious?"_, asked Mew. _"Because, I might have to face Lance, Steven, Wallace, or even Cynthia in the 1__st__ round. That's why"_ Ash retorted. _"So what? You haven't lost a battle in Arceus knows how long. Cheer up"_, Latios scolded. "Why would I have fun when I don't know the unexpected possibilities that might eliminate any chance of winning?", Ash accidentally spoke out loud, "Besides I've prepared for this for a long time now and now is the time not to be careless, but to lock down and turn up the pressure"

"How can you not have fun!", Max exclaimed with an outraged expression after hearing Ash's statement. "This is the time where you let go and are supposed to have fun", Max added. _"I told you trouble was coming"_, Latios stated. _"Far too many times, this has happened", _Latias agreed. "Alas, you are wrong Max", Ash stated shocking everyone else. "How did you know his name?", Drew asked from above everyone else. Ash didn't say a word to answer but instead began to form a little blue sphere that flickered and danced in between his hands until he vanquished it with a flick of his wrist. "It can't be", Gary stammered. "Yes it is" Brock answered. "There is no way that Blaze is an aura user" Barry cried. "Wasn't Sir Aaron the last aura user?" Dawn asked. "Yeah but you know who conjured some up at the tree of beginning during his Hoenn adventure." May responded. " Yeah but this guy is totally like what you know who used to think Paul. A cold self-centered jerk." Dawn said after taking everything in.

"_OUCH. That had to hurt."_Mewtwo stated as Ash probably just received the worst insult to him. Pikachu's cheeks sparked lively with electricity as he growled, ready to defend his best friend. "You've crossed the line Max. We're battling. Now." Ash angrily stated as he teleported both of them onto the main field. Meanwhile Brandon thought to himself, "OOOH, a plot twist. Ash fights his old friend. This is gonna be cool." _"Now Ash has evolved into evil Ash. This is gonna be pleasant" _Mew sarcastically thought.

"What's going on?" the announcer stammered. "Blaze Shadowking and Max Maple are going to duke it out on the center stage before drawing has begun." Brock jumped to the ref's position to make sure nothing went wrong. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Blaze and Max. Both trainers may make substitutions at any time." "Sceptile lets go!" Max stated as the Forest pokémon appeared on the field. "May the aura shine on you, Porygon-Z" Ash cried as the seemingly disoriented pokémon appeared.

"Sceptile use Brick Break" Max ordered as Sceptile ran forward at an amazing speed. "Okay, Porygon-Z take the hit and use Counter to hit back. After that use Tri Attack" Ash coolly called.

Brick Break hit Porygon-Z hard but as soon as it hit Porygon-Z seemingly recovered in a second and hit back twice as hard with Counter. Then Tri Attack floored Sceptile knocking it out as the elements of electricity, fire, and ice hit all at once. "Beautifully done by Blaze and Porygon-Z", the announcer called, "That counter did 4x the original damage from Brick Break leaving Sceptile in a weak state while a boosted Tri-Attack from the ability Download finished it off".

"Return, Sceptile", Max said as he called it back into its pokeball, "Take a good rest". "Porygon-Z come back" Ash called from the opposite side, "You did an awesome job". "Wow, talk about intensity" Gary stated from the stands, "Blaze, perfectly used Porygon-Z's ability to strike at the perfect time." "Well my question is can Porygon-Z even learn Counter?", Barry confusedly asked. "That's a good point", Brock replied, "because Porygon-Z can't." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?", everyone else cried as shocked expressions conquered their faces. _"Bada bing bada boom",_ Latias said, "_Score 1 for Evil Ash". _ All 4 of the legendary pokémon laughed.

After the battle the drawing began for the first round. Only after Ash and Max were teleported back to their seats. "And now, let the drawing begin!", the announcer cried. The contestants faces spun in a slot-like motion on different brackets of the tournament. Then at the press of the button the first round match-ups were made. "Well it doesn't seem there will be any death matches in the first round this year", the announcer sadly stated for he loved to call out matches with tons of action, drama, and fiery pokémon battling. However his expression lightened up after Brandon had finished his draft for the next chapter. "Hold on to your hats folks, because this year's first death match is gonna be Blaze Shadowking vs. Blaine of Cinnabar Island", he gladly announced. Up at the top of the stadium Brandon uttered one phrase. "Just as I planned". And with that he teleported off into the distance.


	6. Stormy Waters

Chapter 5: Stormy Waters

After the drawing had finished, Ash coldly and silently walked out of the stadium. _"Nice going there Shadow Boy" _, Mewtwo stated. _"His name lives up to his temper, that's for sure.", _Latios added. _"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP INSULTING ASH?"_ Mew and Latias yelled telepathically at the same time. _"Ow. MY BRAIN HURTS_", Ash cried in confusion. _"As if he ever uses it"_, Mewtwo retorted while he and the blue eon pokémon shared a good laugh.

"_Y'know what mon?"_ Pikachu asked his trainer. _"What?"_, Ash replied. _"We must be goin' back to the hotel so we can let go mon. Honestly mon, you need to chill and be jammin_" Pikachu told Ash. _"You know, your Jamaican accent isn't half bad_" , Ash replied after realizing that even though Pikachu had tried having a Spanish, Italian and Gangsta accent his Jamaican wasn't too bad. _"Ya mon! You are feeling the pulse mon. Me and da others can speak like a Jamaican_" Pikachu replied. _"No, I am not feeling the pulse"_, Ash replied.

Back in the room, Ash decided to lounge around and sleep. Tossing Pikachu a ketchup packet, he laid on the bed wondering what he was going to eat. The Mouse pokémon put on a happy expression as he gladly ate his favorite food and Ash dozed off.

On Ever Grande's port a boat labeled the _SS Garchomp _sat quietly. The mighty ship was bobbing up and down with the waves as Brandon(the author/villain of the story) manipulated data and other values of importance on the computer. Brandon was the head of Team Teravolt whose main goal was to complete the Teravolt Project, which required all of the legendary pokémon. The Teravolt Project was bound to create limitless energy for all of the pokémon worlds and bring himself great glory. Just then, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus stepped inside Brandon's office.

"So what is the news on the reports?" Brandon coolly asked. "Like you said sir, the Rocket division scanned the skies to look for any possible obstacles but there were none to be found" Giovanni replied.

"The Aqua Division has scanned all of the waters of the island with no sign of any battleships or submarines sir" Archie replied. Brandon swiveled around in his spinning recliner and looked at Maxie expectantly. "Boss, we might have a problem" Maxie told Brandon. "A problem eh. Well, show it to me" Brandon replied. Brandon's gargantuan plasma TV light up as Maxie began to talk. "Here is the footage for the aura cam. While we were scanning the Golden Lake Hotel we picked up a signature apparently sleeping in Room 220" the Magma boss reported. Brandon watch as the film rolled into play, then the signature popped up on the screen, definitely in the form of a person. "So he's here" Brandon mused while remembering the prophecy he had been told long ago at the Tree of Beginning in Hoenn.

[Flashback]

_Brandon ran full speed to Center of the Tree of Beginning but when he entered he saw Mew. Mew was chanting a strange tune. Brandon carefully behind one of the tree's roots while Mew began reciting the Great Prophecy._

_Two are left, but one shall fall_

_Fighting both for what they believe is good for all_

_One shall arise from a twist of fate_

_While the other lies here in wait_

_This was only the beginning as Mew knew of Brandon's prescence but he still kept quiet as Mew was still chanting._

_The final two will face off on the Lake of Gold_

_With a battle so impactful it will be told in the stories of old_

_Truth and Ideals shall come into play _

_As the legends of Unova shall be born that fateful day._

[End Flashback]

Brandon conjured up a tiny blue spark of aura realizing that the other one, who arised from a twist of fate, was here and they shall fight soon. Brandon called his Garchomp over and set it loose throughout the city on a rampage. "Let's see what the other one can do" Brandon mused as he turned on his TV and put it on Channel 2 News.

Max and Brock were walking down the street and heard screaming around the corner. "What's going on?" Max asked. "I don't know, but we should check it out" Brock replied as the sprinted down the street. What they saw was a wild Garchomp rampaging through the city destroying most of everything. "Hey guys, I finally caught up to you" Gary told Max and Brock as he arrived behind them panting like a cold Growlithe. "Yeah we've got a wild Garchomp on the loose so let's RUN!" Max shouted as the trio took off into the alley.

"Put on the techno, ZZ" Ash told his Porygon-Z as all of his pokémon were out and about. Techno was a good wake up tune to the pokémon as they liked to stretch out. Porygon-Z wriggled its body weirdly and techno music starting blaring throughout the room as the pokémon began to stretch. The techno woke Drew up and he had taken a liking to techno music so he threw on his clothes and walked to Room 220 and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ash was standing in the doorway. "Hello Blaze. I was wondering if I could stay in this room for a bit. I really like techno and May and Dawn are driving me crazy!" Drew stated. "I can relate", Ash replied as he let Drew in the room. Then they started to dance to the techno as their own way of stretching out.

Brock, Max, and Gary had just made it up to Room 221 to look for Drew but couldn't find him. Then they ran to room 222 to see if he hid in Gary's room but to no avail. Then out of desperation they ran to Room 220 where there was techno music playing. Knocking on the door, Gary looked down the hallway to see if a prank was being perpetrated but no Drew in sight. "Uh, hello", Ash stated as Drew walked to his friends. "They just want me back" Drew replied. "Drew there's a wild Garchomp rampaging down the streets and destroying everything. We need help!" Max stated. "Duty Calls" Ash muttered under his breath as he and his pokémon teleported away.

Next Time: Can Ash defeat the most powerful Garchomp of all Time?

Note: OC submission is closed. From this point if I receive any OC's they will be disregarded. I need a break from my crazy life which is why I couldn't upload sooner. However shipping submissions are still open and I might start another story but I'll need the support of at least 10 readers to get started. If this does go into effect the story will be called Legends of Aura: The Darkness Unleashed. I plan that this will be the first of 3 stories. Thanks for your cooperation.


End file.
